Zick, Baby Blue's
by casualty1fan
Summary: This is about the events after the argument where Zoe told nick that she wasn't carrying his child, please R&R as I would really like to know what you think
1. the ring

**This idea just came to me so please R&R as I would like to know what you think!:)**

Zoe sat in the staffroom staring deeply into the coffee that was sitting in front of her, Zoe could hear people behind her who were about to come into the staffroom but stopped when they realised that she was there, and it was obvious that they were trying to avoid the awkwardness that came with her company.

Zoe and nick had just had an argument, once again.

This was getting to be a regular acutance but just a week after their engagement was announced zoe knew that it was over as they had just had the biggest argument yet and of Couse it was the argument where zoe chose to tell nick that she wasn't carrying her child but what she hadn't told him was that she never could.

Zoe sighed and twisted the diamond ring that was on her finger, she poured the hot coffee down the sink in the staffroom and headed to reception.

On her way there zoe noticed that many people stopped and stared, it was obvious that they all thought that this was just another nick and zoe argument and that nick would be back in her bed within 24 hours but zoe knew that this wasn't going to be the case despite her announcing to the whole ED that she loved him.

How stupid could she have been, she had just told the emotionless nick Jordan that she loved him which was of Couse very true but zoe had to be suspicious and think that they were only a bit of fun until nick declared that he wanted a child so did he really love her? Or was he just using her like so many others had?

Zoe finally arrived at the reception desk, it was the end of the day so all the staff were gathered around the reception area, well all except nick who zoe knew after today's events would probably be in his office downing whiskey.

The staff were laughing and joking to they saw zoe and then they suddenly stopped but zoe put a brave face on and looked at them smiling as If nothing had happened.

"You coming to the pub" said Zoe "first rounds on me"

Everyone smiled and agreed, but this made them think even more that this was just another argument, and something that was getting to be a regular accurance.

"Noel can you do me a favour" said Zoe to noel which made the ED staff stop in their tracks

The staff turned around and were shocked as they watched Zoe slide her engagement ring off.

"Give this to nick and tell him to get stuffed, would you?" said Zoe smiling "oh and preferably throw it at him"

The ED staffs was shocked and all turned to look at each other, but no more so than Tess and Charlie who knew by nicks reaction, right from the start that this was no normal argument, that something had happened.

"Zoe no offence" said noel "but Mr Jordan would probably fire me on the spot"

Zoe took a pen and a sticky note block that set at reception and wrote a message to nick on it

"Here, just give him this" said Zoe passing noel the note and narrowing her eyes, smiling "2 pints"

"deal" said noel smiling

Noel being himself read the note straight away and looked at Zoe in shock

"You have used a very vide vocabulary in this indeed" said noel smiling at Zoe

"It's just what everyone thinks" said Zoe raising one eyebrow "I don't see the problem"


	2. nothing there

"So give that message to him?" said Zoe to noel

"Yea" said noel "but 2 pints"

"If you survive" said Zoe smiling before turning around

"Zoe you have just broke off your engagement "said Tess

"I know" said Zoe smiling "I am finally free from that self-obsessed arrogant pig"

"Zoe you agreed to marry him" said Tess who didn't want to do this in front of the staff but knew that she had no choice

"Yes and if I would have married him, I would be stuck in a loveless marriage and I would have the most miserable life" said Zoe

"Zoe you love him" said Tess

It was pretty obvious that nick and Zoe thought the world of each other and to Tess and Charlie it was even more obvious as they had never seen nick or Zoe actually fall in love with someone before and they had never expected it.

"Tess, me and him weren't even serious and then when he realised he was dying without a heir to his almighty thrown, then he realised that I was the only one stupid enough to do it" said zoe "then he asked me to marry him to keep me on side, simple as"

The ED were shocked with zoe's revelation as they knew that there was more love to nick and zoe's relationship than that but they all walked over to the pub together.

Zoe knew that neither Tess nor Charlie would let this go until her and nick were back together and in her mind this was never going to happen.

"But you are carrying his child" said Tess

The ED staff stopped walking and turned around waiting for Zoe's reaction and answer to the question because with all the fuss over the ED most perfect couple breaking up, they had forgotten about the baby that Zoe was supposedly carrying.

"Went to the scan and nothing was there" said Zoe with no emotion in her voice "so that gives me 2 things to drink about"

"Zoe" said Tess in a concerned voice as the word spread around the crowd that Zoe wasn't pregnate

"Honestly I don't care" said zoe "I am actually glad that I am not making that self-centred prink, a father"

"Zoe, you wouldn't be drinking if your weren't bothered" said Tess

Zoe ignored the question as she knew that there was no way she could answer it without admitting that she was going to miss nick.

Kirsty having known about the fandom pregnancy made her way to the back of the crowd where Tess and zoe were walking together.

"No more injections" said Zoe to Kirsty as she noticed she was there

"Zoe I know you really wanted a baby" said Kirsty back "I am so sorry"

"Well you and I both know how nick gets over excited" said Zoe as she remembered the countless amount of times she had tried to tell him that she wasn't pregnant

"'well you can't say that you didn't try to tell him" said Kirsty


	3. the pain

**Already have a plan for this story but I am not sure if I should continue as this is the third chapter and I only have one review so I am going to update next when I have 3-5 reviews so please R and R:)**

Zoe continued walking to the pub, she was in the middle of the crowd of staff with Tess and Kirsty walking beside her.

Zoe felt a stabbing pain in her stomach and suddenly stopped, she bent down placing one hand on her stomach where she felt the pain and the other on Kirsty's shoulder.

Tess and Kirsty suddenly stopped which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the staff who slowly stopped one by one turning around and looking at. zoe who was clearly in pain.

"Zoe?" said Kirsty

Zoe never answered she just stayed in the same bent down position, not making a sound.

"Zoe?" repeated Kirsty "are you ok?"

"Yea" said Zoe who was still bends down "just give me a minute"

"Zoe we should get you back to the E.D" said Tess

"Zoe, this is the second time this has happened" said Kirsty "there is something in those injections that you are allergic too"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" said Zoe who could finally stand up straight as the pain had gone

"Injections?" said Tess

"Yea, for infer..." began Kirsty who was quickly interrupted by Zoe

"Just vaccinations" said Zoe "I'm fine"

Zoe and the rest of the staff began to walk to the pub again, they were at the door when Zoe's phone suddenly rang, Zoe didn't answer it and it went on and on.

"You not going to get that" said Tess

"Well if my timings correct, noel will have just told nick too get stuffed" said Zoe

Zoe turned around and smiled when she saw noel race over to the pub door.

"I take it didn't go well" said Zoe smiling

"You owe me 3 pints" said noel

"So your plan is the same as mine" said Zoe "get drunk and forget about everything"

"In not sure if I even have a job anymore" admitted noel

"What did he do?" said zoe who figured that she could get nick to do anything using her charm including giving noel his job back

"Burst my eardrums" said noel

Zoe dint have time to say anything as everyone had gone into the pub and her phone began to ring again.

Zoe walked into the pub and sighed when she saw nicks name flash up on the screen.

"Nick" said Charlie

"Yea" said Zoe who sat down at the table and put her phone on the table


	4. love story

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and showed me that you want me to continue this fanfic so here is the next chapter and I will update again when I have 6-8 reviews so please enjoy and R&R****J**

**PS: made the poem up myself so that it would suit nick and zoe, it took all of 2 minutes so its probably not the best, sorry.**

"Answer it" said jay

"What" said Zoe wondering how her private conversations had anything to do with jay

"Answer it" said jay "it will be funny"

"My ex fiancé is apparently on a rampage and it is funny?" said Zoe

"No but it is when it's Mr. J" said jay

Zoe answered the phone but instead of putting it too her ear she set it on the table, on loudspeaker wondering that if nick really loves her would he say it in front of the staff of the ED.

"Zoe" said nick not believing that Zoe had actually answered

"Nick" said Zoe bitterly

"Zoe please, you're making a mistake" said nick

"Mistake?" said Zoe "the mistake I made was agreeing to give you a baby"

"I'm sorry, I pushed you into it" admitted nick

"Nick, I don't want to do this" said Zoe

"Well I do" said nick

"It all about you" said Zoe

"Right I'm coming over to the pub" said nick

"Pub?" said Zoe "how do you know where I am"

"Zoe, I know you, you always go to the pub and get drunk when something doesn't go your way" said nick

"Nick, do you know what shoes I am wearing?" said Zoe

"No?" said nick who wasn't sure why she was suddenly asking this question

"Well you will find out when I throw them at you head if I see your face in this pub" said Zoe

"Zoe..." said nick that was cut off as Zoe ended the call

"Well that's that over with" said Zoe setting her phone back down on the table

"Short and sweet" said noel drinking the pint that Zoe had ordered for him

Zoe's phone vibrated signaling that a message has come through, zoe looked at the text then near spat out the drink she had in her mouth.

"Listen to this" said Zoe showing the staff the phone

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

But none of them are as beautiful as you

You make my life worth living

When I see you I smile

I light up when I see your face

You make my insistence worth while

You may not believe me when I say

I will love you till the day I die

But every word is true

Because I love you"

Zoe burst out laughing and so did the rest of the staff when she finished reading the message.

"And you said I was lying when I said that there was a soft side too him" said Zoe in between her laughs

"I never knew he was that..." said Charlie

"Desperate?" said noel

"Creepy?" said Kirsty

"Both?" said Tess

"I agree with Tess" said Adam who was supposed to be nick friend


	5. pink limo

**Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy chapter 5 as I will be uploading chapter 6 when I get 10 reviews****J**

"Wait a minute" said zoe "jay type, love poem into goggle and click on the first result"

Jay done as Zoe asked and showed her the poem that came up.

"Well nick has been very creative" said Zoe sarcastically "copying the first option off google"

"Pass me your phone" said jay

Zoe done as jay asked and passed him the phone, not caring what he said or done too nick.

Jay read out too Zoe what he had just sent nick via text message

"Nice try, sure goggle didn't help you with that one?"

Zoe smiled at what jay had typed and stood up, she wasn't drunk but was on her way there.

"Zoe you are not going home alone" said Tess

"I'm fine" said Zoe

"No you're not, me and Tess are going to walk you home" said jay

"Fine" said Zoe as she didn't care who was with her as long as she got home and was able to take her heels off

Zoe stood up and straightened out her dress then her, Tess and jay said there good byes before walking out the door, zoe stopped as soon as she saw what was outside and so did Tess and jay.

It was a pink limo with the words soon to be Mrs. Jordan written in glitter across it and yet Zoe had just talked to him 10 minutes ago.

"What the hell" said Zoe

"Zoe, it's beautiful" said Tess

"No" said Zoe with her hands on her hips shaking her head "he can't buy me"

A man got out of the limo and walked over to Zoe.

"You Zoe?" said the man

"Yes and you are going to go back to Mr. Jordan and tell him that he can't buy me" said Zoe smiling

"Unless its shoes, cars, holidays or cloths" added jay who immediately got a dirty look from Zoe

"Sorry" said jay putting his hand in the air

"I can't do that" said the man

"Really?" said Zoe stepping closer to the man

"Ok, maybe for you" said the man smiling

"Thanks" said Zoe smiling and turning back

The man walked over to the limo and opened the door about too get in until Zoe talked to him again

"Is there wine in there?" said Zoe

"Yea" said the man

Zoe walked over to the limo and took 2 bottles of wine out, she gave 1 to the limo driver

"Throw it over his head for me, would you?" said Zoe before walking back over too Tess and jay as the limo drove off.

"I can't believe you just did that" said jay

"What, flirt with the limo driver?" said Zoe

"No, turn down a limo" said jay smiling

Zoe rolled her eyes then looked down at the wine in her hand, at least there was something good coming out of the limo.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not really getting many reviews on this fanfic and as I haven't updated in about two months, so I am just going to set it to the side while I concentrate on some of my other more popular fanfic's.

Casualty1fan


End file.
